A great adventure crossover
by MasterShow Blood
Summary: I'll just warn you,don't read this to your children,it's not what it's meant to be. Maybe it has only Mlp and Minecraft things related,but it also contains 3rd crossover,Sonic the Hedgehog,but because of a limit, i couldn't add it,so,please,do not hate this story.


_**Warning!**_

 _ **The following story is not for children under 13 years old,  
if you wish to read this to your child,you have been warned.**_

Every story has a happy ending,but some of them,have sad ending.  
But this one,will have one unexpecting story that everyone can read.

* * *

Long ago,2 rulers were in Equestria: A queen,and a king. These,2 parents of Celestia and Luna,named Galaxia and Cosmos,were rules of Equestria.

These 2 parents were very carfeul about their kids. All untill one day,they vanished with no trace,leaving Celestia and Luna alone.  
As the time passed,royal sisters were great rules,untill one day,Luna got angry.  
Celestia tried to reason with her,but the bitterness in Luna's body was greater and she turned into whicked witch; Nightmare Moon.  
The battle lasted long,all untill older sister didn't used Elements of Harmony.  
Using the Elements of Harmony,Nightmare Moon was banished on moon,for 1000 years.  
Then,older sister took care for both sun and moon,bringing peace to Equestria.

In that time,there was another legend,where it was said that one human,will be prepaired to fight the powerful beast ever existed,Ender dragon.  
That world,was called: Minecraft.  
The blood in the human named Steve,was greater than ever,he had "Determination".  
His bravery was greater,than his weakness. But there's a nemesis lurking in that world.  
His name was, "Herobrine".  
Herobrine was an evil that lurked in every minecraft world,no matter how protected it is.  
Herobrine's goal was,to eliminate Steve.

3rd world story,about the planet Mobius.  
This is a story of a Hedgehog,named Sonic.  
He lived with friends,Tails,Knuckles,Amy,Rouge,Shadow and many more.  
They were created to protected Mobius from evil dr. Eggman.  
Eggman wasn't a kind guy,as he created army of evil robots,which could be defeated only by team Sonic.  
Only they,can defeat the evil no one ever knew.

* * *

This is a story of  
 **Great Adventure**

* * *

In Equestria,Twilight was Discussing about exploring other worlds with the rest of the mane 6.

Twilight: "Come on girls! If we can explore it,maybe we can find new things there."  
Rarity: "It better has some kind of jewel."  
Twilight: "Rarity,you know that we are not looking for jewellery. What if somepony else took it there."  
Rarity: "What!"  
Pinkie Pie: "Come on Rarity! What if we meet somepony fun there,who can tell jokes make parties bake cakes make even jewellery for us and many many more!"  
Twilight: "Hehe,Pinkie has a point there."  
Pinkie Pie: "I do?!"  
Fluttershy: "W-W-What about...The creatures there..."  
Twilight: "If we see anything treating,we will protect you and everythi-"

When all of a sudden,explosion was heard.

Applejack: "What in tarnation!?"

A portal was opened.

Twilight: "What,if that's the world i was talking about?"  
Pinkie Pie: "Yay! Let's go in!"  
Twilight: "Pinkie! Wait!"

But it was to late,Pinkie Pie already entered a portal.

Twilight: "Girls! We need to get there quick!"  
Rest of the girls: "Right!"

And girls entered the portal.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

* * *

Sonic: "It's over egghead! Give up!"  
Eggman: "Not until this!"

Eggman pressed purple button,and a portal opened. Sucking everything up,even eggman on purpose.

Eggman: "What? How is this possible!"  
Sonic: "That was your mistake."

And they were both send to another dimension.

* * *

 _ **In an unknown world**_

* * *

Girls got to the other side. Not knowing what to expect.

Twilight: "Pinkie! Where was your idea!"  
Pinkie Pie: "Sorry...It's just i was curios."  
Twilight: "*sigh* It doesn't matter now...We need to figure out where are we."  
Rainbow Dash: "I'll fly up and see."

Before Rainbow flied up, a scary hissing sound was heard in the clouds.

Fluttershy(looking in fear): "W-W...What are they!"  
Rainbow Dash: "I don't know. But they look like great fliers!"

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**


End file.
